


On the Same Wavelength

by Progenitor_virus



Category: The Good Doctor - Fandom
Genre: Autistic Original Character, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Progenitor_virus/pseuds/Progenitor_virus
Summary: A new person enters Dr. Shaun Murphy's life.





	On the Same Wavelength

"So we are to pick up Dr. Deringer?" Shaun asked, rubbing his hands together. 

" Yep. She is one of the leading experts in Neurology and is one of the best people we could get on this case considering the amount of neurological involvement the patient is having."

"Yes..." He said. " The patient with Acute Disseminated Encephalomyelitis. The corticosteroids failed to bring down the inflammation..."

" Yes, that one." She nodded. " First, we go pick her up at the airport, and..."

Shaun pressed his lips into a straight line. He remembered the last time he was in an airport. A kid was hit by a glass sign, slicing his jugular, developing tension pneumothorax, and resulted in himself having to perform chest needle decompression. 

"It will be fine." She said, sensing his tension but unsure why. "Trust me."

The two doctors entered the car, and Claire stuck the key in the ignition. The way traffic was right now, it wouldn't be a quick trip.

"So..." The woman began, trying to start a conversation with her colleague. " So, she knows Dr. Glassman....Have you met her before?"

Shaun continued looking out the window, observing surroundings, not answering her question.

"Oh right...You don't like questions." She said, as she thought of something else to talk about. 

After a few awkward moments, Shaun spoke. " Dr. Glassman says she is really nice, and I will like her, and that she thinks like me."

Claire smiled. "Oh? Well, I didnt know that."

"Yes." The man stated, as he continued to look out the car window. Someone who thinks like him? It was exciting . He had never met anyone who fully understood him." Dr. Glassman showed me a picture of her. She has long blonde hair, and hazel eyes."

"You're smiling." Claire giggled. " Don't see that much."

"No I'm not." 

"Yes. You are."

"Okay." Shaun said.

●●●●●●●●

Two flight delays later, Shaun and Claire finally found themselves waiting for the plane to unload. St. Jose International airport was extremely crowded for the time of year. 

After finding the correct pick up spot, Claire handed Shaun a sign to hold that said "Madelyn Deringer" on it.

"Her name is Madelyn?" The younger doctor asked.

"That's what Glassman told me." She replied.

"Madelyn." Shaun repeated under his breath.

Claire smiled. She had never seen Shaun so excited to meet someone, albeit in his own way. He liked people, just had difficulty with them. 

After waiting a little longer, Claire replied. "I just realized I haven't eaten breakfast. I'm going to run over to this snack stand right quick. Will you be okay to wait for her here?"

Shaun just looked at her.

"Okay." Claire said, rewording it into a statement. "Just stay right here while I run over there. I'll be right back."

"Yes. I am fine." He replied, gently fiddling with the sign. 

Five minutes had past, and he was still waiting. How long was he going to have to stand here. It was making him nervous.

Suddenly he heard a voice. "E-excuse me?"

Shaun looked up to see the woman in the picture Dr. Glassman showed him. She had her long blonde hair pulled up into a messy bun. A loose fitting shirt, and athletic pants. "Are you Dr. Murphy?"

"I am Dr. Shaun Murphy." He replied, almost instantly. " You are Dr. Deringer?"

"I am." She nodded. "Sorry I don't look like a medical professional right now, but I had to change out of those clothes. They were super uncomfortable on my skin."

"I understand." Shaun said. He was extremely relieved she didn't try to shake his hand. "I am unsure what we are supposed to do now. I am waiting on my colleague to get back from the snack stand."

"Oh yeah. Dr. Glassman said there would be two people waiting." She pointed over to a set of benches that were shockingly not being used at that moment. "We can sit over there while we wait. She might have gotten caught up in the crowd."

The two walked over to the benches, and sat waiting on Claire to return. Madelyn started to fidget with the tag on her suitcase. The two sat in comfortable silence until Madelyn spoke up.

"Um so...Dr. Murphy. I saw the video that was posted on YouTube....where you did the chest needle decompression on the kid with tension pneumothorax....That was amazing!" She exclaimed. " The rigged one way valve was brilliant!"

Shaun looked a little confused. "Are you being sarcastic?"

"Nope." She replied, as she started to stare at the ceiling, lightly kicking her legs like she couldn't sit still. "I'm not good with sarcasm, so when I say something I mean it....even when people don't want to hear it."

The male doctor nodded, as he clasp his hands together. "Thank you...For the compliment, and being honest."

"You're welcome. " Madelyn smiled. The two sat once again in a comfortable silence.

"Shaun!" 

Dr. Murphy turned to the direction of the voice. "Dr. Browne."

"I'm so sorry. The line was backed up, and so many people- Oh, hi. Are you Dr. Deringer?" Claire asked, as she tightened the top back onto her water bottle, and held out her hand to shake the other woman's .

"I am." Madelyn nodded, very hesitantly holding her hand out for Claire to shake.

"Oh I'm sorry." Claire explained as she withdrew her hand. "I forgot."

"Its fine." Dr. Deringer replied, giving a breathe of relief. She really didn't feel like touching a hand right now. After all, her senses were going haywire sitting here in the airport.

"Let's hurry up and get away from all this noise." Claire said. " We will show you to the car."

**Author's Note:**

> **Acute disseminated encephalomyelitis (ADEM) is characterized by a brief but widespread attack of inflammation in the brain and spinal cord that damages myelin – the protective covering of nerve fibers. ADEM often follows viral or bacterial infections


End file.
